Rosetta principessa fiore
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30546 |no = 1345 |element = Terra |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = Rosetta indossò l’equipaggiamento che gli dèi le avevano consegnato, e continuò a combattere la razza umana. Gli dèi le donarono ancora più potere come ricompensa per averli serviti fedelmente, ma questo potere era di fatto oltre i limiti umani. Dunque Rosetta decise di sacrificare la sua vita per gli dèi e combattere come loro soldato divino, quando la dea che aveva salvato sua madre le apparse all’improvviso e le parlò. In seguito Rosetta, con una dolce espressione sul viso, cadde immediatamente in un sonno tranquillo. Alcune voci narrano che un fiore bellissimo e vivace fiorì proprio dove lei si addormentò per sempre. |summon = |fusion = I fiori appassiti sono bellissimi. Continuerò a combattere e a servire gli dèi fino alla fine. |evolution = Non vacillerò. Questi magnifici fiori attorno a me, mi mostreranno sempre la strada! |hp_base = 5186 |atk_base = 2066 |def_base = 1705 |rec_base = 1753 |hp_lord = 6404 |atk_lord = 2587 |def_lord = 2200 |rec_lord = 2220 |hp_anima = 7296 |rec_anima = 1982 |atk_breaker = 2825 |def_breaker = 1962 |atk_guardian = 2347 |def_guardian = 2438 |rec_guardian = 2101 |hp_oracle = 6344 |def_oracle = 2081 |rec_oracle = 2577 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |ccant = 42 |ls = Rabbia del fiore prezioso |lsdescription = +40% PS massimi; i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB; +100% danni da Scintilla; aumento danni da Scintilla per 2 turni quando le Scintille raggiungono una certa quantità |lseffect = * * dopo 15 Scintille * |lsnote = Fills 2-3 BC & 50% Spark after 15 Sparks |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Danzaspada: Tempesta Ninfea |bbdescription = Combo di 40 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento dei danni da Scintilla per 3 turni |bbnote = 80% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 40 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |ccbbt = 40 |bbmultiplier = 320 |sbb = Danza div.: Fine del saggio |sbbdescription = Combo di 30 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB per 3 turni; considerevole ripristino dei PS per 3 turni; enorme aumento dei danni per 3 turni |sbbnote = Fills 2-3 BC, heals 400-500 HP & 90% boost during Spark |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |ccsbbt = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Adorabile fiore appassito |ubbdescription =Devastante combo di 40 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; aggiunge enorme vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 2 turni; i danni da Scintilla ripristinano molti PS per 3 turni; enorme aumento dei danni da Scintilla per 3 turni |ubbnote = 130% boost, heal 600-800 HP during Spark & 100% boost to vulnerability |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Fiore da campo di battaglia |esitem = Spark Sphere |esdescription = +20% ATT, DIF, REC, PS massimi se equipaggi una Sfera Scintilla; +80% danni da Scintilla con PS massimi |esnote = |bb1 = * * |bb10 = * * |sbb1 = * * * * |sbb10 = * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * |evofrom = 30545 |notes = *She was named as Blossom Princess Rosetta prior to her 7-star release. Her name was changed after a few days. |addcat = Sphere Founders II |addcatname = Rosetta7 }}